


Welcome to the Masquerade

by littleshiver



Category: Ray Donovan (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing по 4х9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Masquerade

Лина посмотрела внимательно и с упреком. Рэй не привык к такому.  
— Я справлюсь, — сказала она.  
И Рэй вспомнил, что вообще-то он подобрал эту девочку вовсе не из жалости, а потому что у неё были серьезные проблемы с законом. С нервами. Черт побери, у него в офисе сидела бестия, способная без сомнения и сожаления выстрелить в человека, о котором ничего не знала. Нет. Она была ещё хуже: она могла пристрелить того, кто очень ей дорог. Вот в чем крылась истинная сущность ассистента Рэя Донована. Лина Барнум (Господи, ну какое же смешное он дал ей имя) была хладнокровным убийцей с шикарным портфолио, а Рэй обрюзг и позабыл об этом, давая ей задания в духе «сходи туда», «трахни ту», «договорись с тем».  
Рэй засмеялся.  
— Черт побери, Лина.  
Она улыбнулась в своей манере — изломанно и напряженно (чуть ли не высшая степень открытости для неё).  
— Вот и я о том же, Рэй.  
Пиджак Сони сидел на ней как влитой. Забавно было только видеть её с накрашенными губами, впрочем, кем Лина только не притворялась ради работы. Откровенно говоря, это был ещё далеко не самый худший вариант.  
— Хорошо. Но если ты почувствуешь хоть намек на то, что что-то пошло не так — звони и съебывай.  
Лина усмехнулась. Улыбка задела лишь правую половину её лица. Если честно, она иногда пугала Рэя до жути.  
— Поняла, босс.  
Ей не хватало только отсалютовать и попросить разрешения идти (Ави говорил, их так учили, сам Рэй всех этих армейских бредней не признавал).  
— Чуть что... — начал было он, но осекся. Кажется, с сантиментами пора было завязывать.  
Лина заткнула ствол за пояс и поправила прическу, очень тихо напевая какой-то неизвестный ему мотивчик.  
Когда машина отчалила, Рэй тяжело вздохнул, проклял армянскую мафию, русских и Мика, который втянул его в это дерьмо.  
— Не нравится мне это, шеф, - тихо сказал Ави, но распространяться не решился.  
— Она справится, Ави, - хмыкнул Рэй и пошел вглубь дома, доигрывать спектакль.  
Если бы с Линой что-то случилось, он бы сам себе не простил.


End file.
